It's Never Easy, Is It?
by Be'Jammin
Summary: Just a funny peice of humor. Needed to make room in my head. Hope you like it. Doesn't revovle around Pokemon much.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon  
  
  
  
Authors notes: I got a great idea for a crossover series and here is how it starts. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
  
  
Hi, my name is Bee. That's B double E. It's short for my nickname, Beerrun. Its safer not to ask. But here is the skinny. Me, my best friend, my granddad, my dad, my two sisters, my granddads assistant, my great-uncle, my dad's brother, and two of my cousins were caught in something… bad. You see, Granddad is a scientist and totally insane. He does the impossible just to say otherwise. But that's off the topic. He was testing a Temperal-Time-Dimesion-Shifting-Engine-of-Disruption. He likes to show off his vocabulary. So to protect us he gave us watches that were hooked up to the machine. Never give a monkey the key to a banana plantation. Because instead of protecting us, it shunted us into some place else. And to add to the mix, the only way home is to find the parts to the.. the… Granddads invention and fix it, because it came with us. And there in a dozen different place where we appeared. So let the fun begin.  
  
  
  
"What the bloody hell just happen?" Cal Q. Lator asked. "Why are you asking me? I'm not the one who made the machine." Bee asked. They all turned to Granddad. "I don't know, I just invented it." He said. That remark got a groan from the group. "Okay, whose here with us? Sound off." Bee said trying to get a handle of the situation. "Cal." "Granddad." "Bee." "Peachy." "Lingo." "Okay. So that means that Uncle Rooster, Sissy, Melinda, Dad, Crash, and Billy are together. So we should go and find them. Any objections?" Bee asked. He got no answers. Then they all heard shouting. "After we check that out?" Lingo asked. Getting nods of approval the group ran in the direction of the shouting.  
  
Ash was not liking this. Team Rocket was winning. They got Pikachu and they were all incapacitated. Then he heard a rumbling noise. And a minute later, a 7 foot 8 person that had to be four feet at the shoulders and at least 300 pounds came busting through the forest. "Peachy, do you know the meaning of subtle?" some voice that belonged to some one following the behemoth said. "Ummm… no?" Peachy said. Well, Ash figured his name was Peachy. "Hey, you can't interrupt us like that!" Jessie cried out. "Peachy dispose of the peanut gallery." The same voice said. "Sure thing, Bee." Peachy said. The giant of man walked over to James and picked him up by the shirt, ignoring his pleas and cries to stop, as he tossed him into the next time zone. Turing to Jessie, he just let out a loud Boo!! And she ran away, quick as a bat out of hell. Turning to Misty, Ash, and Brock, Peachy let out a loud "Allo." After awhile, the three were introduced to the 5 newcomers. "My name is Beerrun, but call me Bee." Bee told Ash, Misty, and Brock. "Beerrun?" Ash asked. "It's safer not to ask." Bee replied. "I'm Peachy. In name and in the way I feel at the moment." The giant said. "I am Granddad. And I want you to call me that. Please." Granddad told them. Ash raised one of his eyebrows at the old mans remarks. "Cal Q. Lator. Seriously that's my name." The man with glasses said, his British accent almost annoyingly unbearable. "I am Lingo. I understand any language in the world, but I can only speak English." Lingo told them. Brock then asked him a question in Chinese or something and waited for Lingo's response. "I'm sorry. I don't swing that way. But I can give you the number of a guy I work with that's really into that kind of stuff." Lingo replied, causing Brock to turn a deep shade of red. "Well, I'm Ash. This is Misty. And this is Brock." Ash told them. "Well it is a pleasure to meet you." Bee said to them.  
  
  
  
Okay this is the first chapter of my humor crossover. And it's a cross over with my own demented mind. We All Shine On is on a slight hiatus. But I will finish it, I need inspiration. So look out for it. Okay, so review and read. 


End file.
